


Shining light

by Kyoki152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a dork and loves kids, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a dad, Kid Fic, M/M, McCree isn't good with people anymore, McCree loves his daughter very much, Mercy is scary and not to be taken lightly, Neither of these are used for angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Fic, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki152/pseuds/Kyoki152
Summary: After being blamed for Overwatch's demise and the general shit show the last half a year were McCree didn't want to return.But as they say, having kids changes people.His adopted daughter Elena needed a roof over her head and moving around constantly wasn't good for her. Her health came first and he'd beg if he needed to for her to be safe, his pride be damned. He expected to be tolerated at most and maybe reconnect with Genji after they lost contact. He definitely didn't expect his best friend's murderer to be there, let alone look so damn handsome.---------I'm bad at summaries I know,, but this is my first fic (and written story in general in the past year give or take) so you've been warned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! You actually decided to read this,, nice!  
> So, I know this is probably real bad but (while constructive criticism is very much welcome) I'm making this for me. Updates might be slow and all but I'm writing this for fun and so I can improve. This isn't supposed to be all that serious so forgive me if anything is wrong.  
> Also all italics is a different language being spoken, it's all Spanish right now but that might change.

“ _ Well Elena, we’re here _ ” McCree sighed, he really didn’t want to be here again but there wasn’t any other option. He’d already looked and looked for another place that could keep them safe. He’s running himself ragged trying to make sure the bounty hunters don’t find out about his daughter. 

 

He found her 3 years before he got the recall when she was about 1 year old (if the note with her birth date was to be believed). The poor thing was abandoned in an alley in Mexico and stole his heart in under 5 minutes with her big light green eyes. Her pitch black curly hair and naturally tan skin looked just a tad too close to an old friend of his. 

 

“ _ Papi _ ?” McCree’s heart melted at her soft voice “ _ are we safe here _ ?” 

 

“ _ Of course angel _ ” god he hoped so. There’s no telling how the recalled Overwatch will react to him, let alone a child.

 

“ _ Will you sleep here _ ?” Elena muttered, McCree’s half sure she didn’t mean for him to hear that. Of course she’d notice. She’s growing so fast, she’s almost 5 already.  McCree adjusted her under his serape before responding.

 

“ _ I’ll try _ Ee-bee” Elena giggled at the nickname, it was one of their favorites. It was scary how easily she could lift his mood. McCree was dreading seeing the old Overwatch a little less with her with him. He continued trekking towards the old Gibraltar base with Elena tucked into his left side and hidden under his serape. Their lone duffle bag slung on his back leaving his right hand hovering over Peacekeeper.

 

***

 

“McCree, you’re finally here! We’ve been waiting forever for you, love!” Tracer’s cheery voice invaded his ears. McCree winced as Elena flinched and tried to make herself smaller. Tracer cautiously her way towards him, unaware of the child. “Are you alright love? Something happen?” He knew this was just her normal concern for everyone. He knew he wasn’t special.

 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” He put on his most charming smile and hoped it still worked. “Hate to cut this short hun but I’m real tuckered out.” McCree didn’t even wait for her response, he just quickly walked to the base. He really needed to work on his people skills, it’s been way too long. 

 

It seemed like nothing and everything had changed. The layout was still the same, the same rec room seemed to still be the most popular but the pictures of Morrison and all the captains didn’t line the walls anymore and the halls were empty. It all sent chills up McCree’s spine. He wondered if his old room was still the same. If Gabe’s room was. He quickly cut that line of thought before it went too far, it was too early to be drinking. 

 

By sheer luck McCree managed to find Winston’s office without running into anyone else. The large gorilla greeted him warmly, he almost felt bad when he couldn’t return the sentiment. He wasn’t here for small talk. McCree just wanted to get everything sorted then drink til he blacks out. It takes a lot to make it here in itself, plus having to carry a child and sleep deprivation really don’t help. He was about to start asking questions when Winston bet him to it.

 

“You mentioned you would be bringing a civilian?” At least now he wouldn’t have to beat around the bush. Still didn’t change how much this is gonna suck for the both of them. He only hoped Winston wouldn’t throw them out immediately.

 

“Indeed I did, she’s right here actually” McCree gently set down Elena who took one look at Winston and hid behind his leg. “ _ It’s ok Elena, say _ hi _ to Dr. Winston for me _ .” He put his hand on her back offering a bit of comfort.

 

“ _ Hello Dr. Winston _ .” Elena muttered. McCree’s face softened, she was too cute to be mad at.

 

“Ee-bee  _ you need to speak english for him to understand you _ .” Her stubborn huff almost made him want to laugh.

 

“ _ No _ .” She glared at McCree and came out from behind him a bit. McCree’s retort was cut off before it could start by Winston’s awkward chuckle in front of them.

 

“I didn’t know you were bringing a child agent McCree.” Winston’s serious tone made both father and daughter tense up.

 

“Ain’t no one know about her ‘cept you and I now. Her bein’ a kid don’ make the situation any different, still can’t defend herself, just needs a tad more supervision. Least now she’s easier to hide.” McCree really hoped this worked. Winston never was the best at saying no, he wonders how the gorilla got the position as commander. Winston sighed and McCree could feel relief flood through him, Winston’s tells were still the same.

 

“Alright just, bring her to Angela and make sure she’s healthy. However,” McCree tensed again, receiving a concerned look from his daughter “you have to have someone watching her at all times, and she needs to learn english.” He sighed as his tension left him once more, those weren’t too bad.

 

“Got it. My old room still mine?” McCree hoped it was. He’d hate it if someone went through his stuff, no matter how little personal items he had there. 

 

“Well- yes but wouldn’t you like one of the larger rooms? We have plenty and it’d come with extra accommodations for.. Lena?” McCree was surprised, both cause of how close Winston was to picking out her name in the rapid spanish and the offer. It would be better to have the bigger room so Elena could have some space to herself, but a whole new space would make it much harder to settle in.

 

“Thank ya for the offer Winston but I’ll have to decline. Think Elena and I are gonna stay in my old room for a while, maybe in a month or two.” There was a soft tug on his chaps redirecting his attention to Elena who gave him a very confused look. She had very little clue what was happening and didn’t like being left out of the conversation. 

 

“Well, alright. Make sure the both of you” a pointed look was sent his way “see Angela soon. Other than that you’re good to go. I’ll add you to the mission roster in a month to give you time to settle in and train.” McCree took it as their que to leave when Winston went back to the files he was looking over. 

 

“Will do. C’mon Ee-bee” he picked her up and settled her back under his serape, tucked into his side. He almost ran through the halls, desperate to get to his old room without being spotted. 

 

They made it without a hitch and he quickly put his old code into the keypad by the door. He stepped in as the door shut behind him to memories rushing back, both good and bad. Elena wiggled out of his arm and slid to the floor. She looked to him for permission before running around and looking at everything. The curiosity shining in her eyes made a soft smile spread across McCree’s face. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It might be kinda nice to not have to worry all the time, to just be able to have fun with Elena. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out a lot faster than I thought it would. I wrote basically the whole thing in the past couple hours. I really didn't think this would happen so don't expect stuff to come out this quick again, or do who knows how it's gonna end up. Also note the tag changes.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

McCree stepped around his daughter on the floor to place their duffle bag onto his old bed. She was currently fascinated with his old Blackwatch boot which (thankfully) were the ones without his usual spurs. Were the heels really that big on all his old boots? No wonder Morrison seemed shorter than him towards the end. He started unpacking all the things they could either easily get again or could do without just in case they needed to get out real quick. It helped that he wasn’t stationed at this base when everything went to shit.

 

He was putting the few unneeded items away in appropriate places when he noticed Elena was just staring at his old nightstand. McCree tried to find what she was staring at but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

 

“ _ Papi is that you? _ ” Her question caught him off guard. The only thing he could see on the nightstand was his hat, what could she be talking about? While McCree was blankly staring in confusion Elena got up and grabbed a picture frame out of his line of sight. She looked at it for a second before running up to him and shoving it towards his face. The picture inside showed a 20-something year old McCree being held in a headlock by none other than Gabriel Reyes. He gently took the picture frame from his daughter and crouched next to her, she quickly came closer to look at the picture with him.

 

“ _ This here is your grandpa Gabe _ ,” he explained as he pointed to Gabe “ _ he was a great man. Helped me out a lot, I’m sure he’d love and spoil you rotten _ .” McCree gently ruffled her hair while kissing her cheek. Elena erupted into giggles as she playfully tried to get away from him.

 

“ _ Can I meet him? Where is he? _ ” She excitedly asked, almost bouncing at the idea. His smile fell a bit at her enthusiasm, he hates it when he accidentally gets her hopes up. He hates seeing her upset.  

 

“ _ Ah, no. He’s in the land of the dead. He can only come see us once a year if we put his picture on an ofrenda, but we can’t see him. _ ” McCree wasn’t all that religious himself and he never had the opportunity to celebrate the holiday before he was picked up by Blackwatch. He used to help Gabe set up his ofrenda. He didn’t take a picture of Gabe with him when he left, which he deeply regretted after learning the news of what happened to him, so he could never do it properly. Maybe now they can do it together.

 

“ _ Can we do that? If I can’t see him then at least he can see me! Grandpa Gabe could see us happy! _ ” The excitement returned to her eyes. God what did McCree do to get such a precious ray of sunshine in his life? He loves his daughter so much. 

 

“ _ Of course we can. We can leave him his favorite food, if I still remember how to make it _ .” Elena’s excitement visibly grew at the new idea. His own smile grew as she grabbed onto his arm and jumped up and down before asking him questions in quick succession.

 

“ _ Do you think he’ll like my favorite food? Do you think I’ll like his? Can we give him candy? I like candy so he will too, right? Does he like flowers? Can we leave him flowers? Can we do it right now? Please? _ ” Her excitement and her bouncing grew til McCree almost dropped the picture frame. He broke into laughter, he couldn’t help it, she was just too cute.

 

“Ee-bee,  _ angel, calm down! We have to wait til November, he can’t come down otherwise _ .” Her pout made him laugh a bit more. “ _ Don’t worry, we’ll do it all when he can come down, ok _ ?”

 

“ _ Ok.. _ ” Her disappointment was obvious as her shoulders slumped and her grip loosened. McCree stood up straight at the complaint of his bad knee (he needed to see Angela about another brace) before leaning down to pick Elena up, placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“ _ How about I tell you all about your grandpa Gabe in the meantime _ ?” Her face brightened as she frantically nodded. He chuckled as he sat them down on his old bed before going into tale after tale of his commander. 

 

***

 

McCree told Elena all the child-friendly stories he could remember before they (begrudgingly on McCree’s part) left their room hand in hand for the kitchen so McCree could get them some food. He really didn’t want to see everyone so soon but he couldn’t let her go hungry. The decision was easy, his fears be damned Elena always came first. 

 

They found the kitchen rather quickly and it was (thankfully) empty. McCree set Elena in a chair that would be in his view as he cooked. He scavenged the communal fridge for ingredients he could do something with.

 

It seemed Elena got bored because the silence was suddenly broken with her softly singing one of their favorite songs. McCree joined her and before long they were loudly singing. It didn’t matter that the messed up the lyrics and the beat, they were having fun. These moments were usually few and far between with them having been on the run, it was nice to be able to do this now. 

 

McCree would later blame the odd sense of security he got being back here for making him put his guard down, so much so he didn’t notice the door opening. Or the footsteps slowly, almost cautiously, getting closer.

 

“Jesse?” That voice was unmistakable, it and Elena immediately trying to hide behind the part of his serape that hung low made him freeze. He finished taking the finished meal from the oven before turning around to face the new person.

 

“Howdy Genji, how’s uh, how’s it been..?” McCree cringed at how awkward that sounded. They used to be best friends in Blackwatch, that was before they lost contact a good 2 months after McCree left, Genji having left before him. He loved the cyborg like a brother but that doesn’t change how long it’s been since he talked to an adult not trying to kill him.

 

“When Tracer told me you’d arrived I hadn’t believed her. I didn’t expect to see you return after not being here immediately, especially not with a child.” Genji gestured to Elena who was trying to peek around the serape without being seen. McCree came back to himself at that, he chuckled and picked her up, settling her on his hip. 

 

“I didn’t think I’d be here either, but when I couldn’t find a place for her to be safe I had no choice but to take us here.” He rubbed Elena’s back with the hand not holding her up as she laid her head on his shoulder, making sure the mystery omnic was still in her sight.

 

Genji stepped closer before replying “I’m glad to see you Jesse. It has been too long.” He removed his face plate and set it on the counter behind McCree, displaying his scarred, smiling face. At seeing his face Elena shot up, confused. “And who might you be?” Genji directed his attention to her and only got a slight glare in return. 

 

“ _ Elena please, this is your uncle Genji, be nice. Say hi, in english this time. _ ” McCree lightly scolded her for glaring and gently nudged her into talking. It seemed the spanish McCree and Gabe tried to teach Genji didn’t stick as he kept looking between the two of them in confusion.

 

“Hello tio..Jiji?” Elena looked to McCree for confirmation that she got it right, when he smiled and kissed her forehead she assumed it was a yes and smiled at Genji. Said cyborg was currently clutching his chest plate over his heart and smiling.

 

“I’m an uncle? And my name is Jiji? Jesse your child is amazing, I love her already.” At least Genji remembered uncle. He hadn’t changed all that much he was just… Happier now. McCree could get used to this. He liked this Genji much better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, this ~ means that the sound prior to it is stretched out,, so hope you enjoy!

The three continued to talk as McCree and Elena ate, Genji having already done so earlier. It was mainly Genji and McCree catching up with McCree having to translate the few questions Elena would ask Genji and vise versa. Elena was usually a very well behaved and nice child, especially considering she’s 4, but she can only take so much of being left out.

 

“ _ Papi~! You’re being mean! _ ” She whined as she crossed her arms. Both men paused, one confused and the other concerned. 

 

“ _ How am I being mean? Do you need something? _ ” McCree knew this was the type of behaviour he was supposed to get mad at but he couldn’t, he’d rather talk something out with her than yell at her. He didn’t like the thought of yelling at Elena, she was too young to understand. 

 

“You’re speaking too much english, I can’t understand you. I wanna talk to uncle Jiji too.” The last part was muttered in a way He could just barely pick up. He quickly explained the situation to Genji who was desperately trying to remember his spanish lessons from Blackwatch. 

 

“ _ Angel uncle Jiji doesn’t know spanish, he only knows english. Would you like to learn english? _ ” McCree tried to not seem to happy about the situation. He’s tried to teach Elena english many times, but each time she’d either refused to listen or something would come up that would force them to stop. He managed to teach her a few basic words and phrases but he wasn’t sure how many of them still stuck.

 

“ _ Why can’t he learn spanish _ ?” There it was. This was always her argument for not learning english. Honestly, McCree found it adorable and couldn’t help smiling, but that didn’t make it less difficult.

 

McCree leaned to the side to get a bit closer and lowered his voice to make it seem like a secret before speaking. “ _ Uncle Jiji is old and his voice is weird, he wouldn’t be able to speak spanish well. You would probably be better at english than him if you tried. _ ” Elena’s eyes practically sparkled at the thought of being better at something than her uncle. He didn’t know how such a small child was so competitive but it worked with getting her to do things. 

 

“ _ I’m gonna be the best at english! Uncle Jiji won’t stand a chance! _ ” She smiled at Genji before returning to her food with a renewed vigor, probably hoping to start learning when she finished. McCree’s face softened before Genji spoke up.

 

“What just happened? I don’t trust that smile. She has the same ‘I’m about to do something stupid’ smile as you.” Genji’s suspicion made McCree laugh.

 

“I told her you were old an’ have a weird voice so ya couldn’ speak spanish. Now she wants ta learn english ta be better at it than ya.” Genji’s squawk of indignation made him laugh even harder.

 

“Jesse McCree I will have you know I am younger than you!”

 

“I don’ know. All those years with monks seems ta have aged ya a bit more than ya think.” Laughter from both men filled the room. Genji spoke after it had died down, the serious tone had McCree sitting up just a tad straighter.

 

“Jesse, my brother Hanzo has joined the new Overwatch. I have forgiven him and he is here seeking redemption, so when you see him all I ask is that you not harm him. Be civil, I don’t want to have to take you both to the infirmary for bullet and arrow wounds.” Genji’s eyes searched his before looking at Elena to his left. McCree tensed at the mention of Genji’s attempted murderer. Forgiving him is one thing, bringing him here is another.

 

“I-” He sighed as his tension left him and he slumped against his chair. “It’s not my place to say anythin’, it’s yer trauma an’ yer decision but if he hurts ya you’ll have ta hold me back less ya want him dead. I’ll be civil, but if he starts bein’ an ass Imma be one right back.” Genji seemed to like that answer since his smile returned. A small yawn stopped both men from continuing. McCree’s unease seeped out of him as he looked at Elena. Her eyes were drooping slightly as she tried to suppress another yawn.

 

“Thank you for that Jesse, but it looks like my favorite niece needs some sleep. I will see you tomorrow?” Genji asked as he got up to grab his face plate.

 

“Sounds good, night Genji.” McCree absently replied as he went to put their dishes in the washer before picking Elena up. It took her a moment, but when she realized what was happening she hurried to speak before Genji left.

 

“ _ Goodnight uncle Jiji! _ ” It came out softer than she probably meant it to but he heard nonetheless, thankfully that was one of the phrases he remembered.

 

“Goodnight Elena.” Genji’s smile widened underneath his face plate before he turned and left.

 

The duo made their way back to their room with Elena half asleep on McCree’s hip. He got her to brush her teeth in the adjacent bathroom and helped her change into her favorite pajamas (a large NASA t-shirt with shorts) before lying her down on the side of the bed closest to the wall. He got one of his old blankets from the closet and covered her up, giving her a goodnight kiss on her forehead before starting his own routine. He laid down next to her under the blanket, she immediately scooted closer to him till she was half laying on his chest. 

 

While Elena had fallen asleep almost instantly McCree laid awake for a couple hours just running his flesh hand through her curly hair until he finally managed to fall asleep. 

 

***

 

McCree woke feeling the best he has in a while, a familiar place and an actual bed can do wonders. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed to see Elena already awake and playing with her favorite stuffed kitty, Pumpkin. 

 

“ _ Angel, why didn’t you wake me? _ ” McCree questioned as he stood to stretch and get ready for the day. She quickly got up to hug him and have Pumpkin hug him as well, which he returned both with a kiss to each of their cheeks.

 

“ _ You need sleep! Pumpkin said so _ .” Elena held her stuffed kitty up for him to see.

  
“ _Can’t argue there, now come on, you need to brush your teeth._ ” McCree ushered her into the bathroom as they both began their routines, albeit a bit slower than they would normally. He helped Elena get dressed into a dinosaur tee and some blue leggings. McCree dressed in his usual red flannel and jeans with his hat and serape to top it off. He was just grabbing socks for them when a knock on the door made them both freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer cause I took a tad bit of a break.   
> There's some italics near the end that isn't another language, they're both used for emphasis and only one is spoken, not by McCree or Elena either so it should be fine.  
> Anyway,, hope you enjoy!

McCree tensed while Elena hid as quietly as she could when the knocking continued. After years of bounty hunters finding him when he settles down for the night Elena has learned what happens when there’s knocking. Bad people. Bad people come and hurt himi. They’re loud and scary and mean. They didn’t always knock, sometimes they just came in one way or another. It was always worse when they knocked.

 

Vaguely she could hear McCree opening the door and quickly covered her ears. It didn’t work well but it still did something, they were always too loud to fully block out. Elena heard a familiar voice talking with her father but couldn’t quite place it. She didn’t come out of her hiding spot until she heard the three snaps. She stumbled out of the closet hidden behind multiple stacks of boxes and equipment before running to her father.

 

McCree easily picked her up as she ran towards him into a hug. He mumbled soft assurances into her ear, pausing sometimes to respond to a well-meaning Genji in the doorway. He managed to get her to calm down and look at her “Uncle Jiji who meant no harm and just wanted to say hi”.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that Genj, normally knockin’ means the decent bounty hunters found us. We’re still gettin’ used to the new place.” McCree offered his best friend an apologetic smile as he continued to comfort his daughter. Genji’s face plate was off again and his concern obvious. 

 

“Jesse can you tell her I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to startle her.” Genji stooped just a bit to be closer to being level with Elena’s face. McCree translated for him and what he whispered to her after, Genji isn’t sure. That is, until she leveled him with a determined look before having to look down in her attempt to say the foreign words.

 

“It’ss… o-kay u-un-u-uhh…” Her face scrunched a bit before she smiled at him and sent a small glare to her father “Tio. Jiji.” The emphasis on “Tio” made her thoughts on saying “Uncle” very clear to both men. Genji laughed as McCree huffed before joining him.

 

“ _ Elena you did great on the first two, we’ll work on  _ uncle,  _ yea _ ?” McCree smiled when she stubbornly crossed her arms before looking back to their guest. “So, what brings ya ta our door this mornin’?” 

 

“I wanted to see if you two would like to join me and the team for breakfast.” McCree’s smile faltered as he thought it over. On one hand, it’d be great to be able to get all the meetings done and over with. On the other, he didn’t know who and how many people joined the recall, too many people could scare Elena. Hell, too many people could scare him. Genji’s pleading look finally made him give in.

 

“Ah hell, why not, lemme finish gettin’ Elena ready. C’mon in it won’t take long.” He gestured for Genji to enter for good measure before following his best friend in, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. McCree set Elena down who immediately ran to Genji to show him her stuffed kitty. He grabbed their socks again with Elena’s shoes in the other hand. She put up only a small fuss about having to stop playing with Genji to put her socks and shoes on, only needing his help once. McCree put on his boots before turning to face his friend who was currently trying to teach Elena some english.

 

“Alright, we’re ready to go.  _ Ready for some breakfast _ Ee-bee?” They stayed on the floor for a bit before getting up to come join him at the door. It looked like they had some sort of argument before Elena won if her triumphant smile was anything to go by. She grabbed his offered hand and began happily skipping beside him as the trio walked down the hall. “So, what was that about Genj?” Genji gave him a confused look before holding up the stuffed kitty that was in his hand.

 

“I think she wants me to hold her stuffed animal until we get to the mess hall, I tried to refuse but she shoved it into my hand before running to you.” McCree nudged him before responding.

“She likes ya. That there’s her favorite toy, she wouldn’t let just anybody hold him.” Genji’s smile softened at that. They continued talking until they arrived at the mess hall. McCree took a deep breath trying to expel his (hopefully) irrational fears before entering behind Genji, trying to go unnoticed for as long as possible.

 

“Jesse McCree!” Well there goes that plan. Mercy’s angered yell pierced his ears as she began making her way over, breakfast completely forgotten. Of course Winston told her. “You and your ‘civilian’ were supposed to come in for a checkup as soon as possible! What about that did you not understand?” Here we go, her customary ‘You potentially did something that could possibly affect your health’ scolding. He really didn’t miss this. 

 

He was about to tune out like he usually did before something caught his attention. “Where is your civilian anyway?” It really wasn’t surprising that she hadn’t noticed Elena, who had hidden behind him after hearing all the angered yelling from Mercy. Guess now was as good a time as any.

 

“ _ Come on out angel, it’s ok. Can you say hi to _ Ms. Mercy  _ for me? _ ” McCree looked down at his daughter, he put his hand on her back and smiled at her in hopes of calming her down. 

 

“Hello Ms. Mercy.” Elena came out from behind McCree a bit.

 

“Jesse McCree. You brought _a child_ to a vigilante organisation?” Mercy didn’t know whether to be shocked or angry. “How did you even get a child? Did you…?” Now it was his turn to be surprised.

 

“No! God no, I thought ya knew me better than that. I found her abandoned in an alley. We had nowhere else ta go, now can we please talk about this later?” 

 

“I expect you both in my office as soon as you finish eating. If you aren’t in the next two hours I will drag you there myself.” As soon as she finished she turned, grabbed her breakfast, and left. McCree made a mental note to eat quick and grab Elena’s papers before heading to her office. He didn’t doubt she’d drag him, she has before. His ear twinged at the memory.

  
He looked over to see Genji having slipped away during his scolding and the  _ entire damn mess hall staring at them _ . Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and comments in general are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
